Never Felt This Way
by Ad Hominem Argument
Summary: This is just a bunch of oneshots centering around the romantic relationships of NataliaHoratio, CarWash, EricValera, Alexx and OC Tony
1. Personal Day

**Never Felt This Way**

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters is mine except Tony**

**A/N: I've never written one shots before so bear with me until I get the hang of it**

**Chapter 1**

Horatio awakened to a beautiful woman sleeping peacefully next to him. He took a minute to study her beautiful features. The way the cotton sheet hugged every curve of her body, the way her hair fell onto her neck curling from the humidity due to the open windows, the way she was snuggled against his chest, making him proud to be her man. Her past actions didn't bother him one bit, not even when he found out she was the mole. He'd been disappointed yes, but he quickly got over that when she became one of his top CSI's, catching things even Ryan missed sometimes. Horatio didn't know when he fell for her, maybe it was when Marisol died while she had been there to comfort him letting him cry on her shoulder without judgment. He knew Marisol would want him to be happy and that she'd like Natalia, so he was perfectly content watching her sleep while slowly wrapping her hair around his fingers. Her eyes fluttered open at the contact.

"Morning", she said shyly while stretching.

"Good morning beautiful", he said. God she was gorgeous. "I didn't mean to wake you, here go back to sleep and I'll go into the study to begin some paperwork" he said starting to get out of the bed.

"Don't be silly, I'm up now so you might as well stay here with me and keep me company." With that, he slid back into the bed with her, hugging her body to his.

So, what do you want to do today", he asked her. Yesterday he'd gotten the okay for them to take a personal day.

"Well", she said getting on top of him and glancing at the clock, 'we have to be at work in about an hour so there isn't much we can do except…" she trailed her fingers down his chest.

He chuckled, flipped her over so he was on top, and began placing kisses on her face and neck causing her to giggle. "We-have-the-day-off' he said between kisses.

"We do? Wow, you really know how to treat a lady", she said.

"So the question remains, what do you want to do today?" he said cocking his head to the side like he always did when speaking.

"I want to spend it in bed with you, all day", she said kissing him on the mouth.

"Well then ma'am I guess we have a plan." He said


	2. Horatio Jr?

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters is mine except Tony**

**Chapter 2**

"You and Horatio seem to be getting along well, how long has it been six months?" Alexx asked while sipping her coffee. Natalia nodded.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you two haven't procreated yet", Calleigh said.

"Whatever, I think they're cute together," Valera said gaining a smile of approval from Natalia.

"Thanks Max", Natalia said stealing a fry off Calleigh's plate. The three women had decided to go out for a quiet girl's night.

"Well, he makes me happy and if we decide to procreate we'll do it when it feels right", Natalia said. "Anyways I know you're not talking about me and Horatio procreating because if I remember correctly it was you and Ryan who almost compromised evidence in a certain lab due to…"

"Okay point made, you can stop now", Calleigh said turning bright red which made the other women burst out in laughter.

Calleigh's phone started ringing and she picked it up as a smile formed on her lips because she knew it was him.

"Hi baby", she said to her boyfriend Ryan Wolfe. They had been dating six months just like Horatio and Natalia and had just bought a condominium together.

"Cal, where are you I want you to come home now", he whined.

"Five minutes" she said hanging up.

"Well ladies I'm off. Ryan needs me", she said hugging her friends as they too stood up to leave realizing it was late.

Natalia paid for their meals while Alexx went home to her husband and kids while Maxine went home to her fiancé Eric Delko. When she exited the restaurant she got into her car deciding to stop by Horatio's and wish him goodnight before heading home. She got to his house around 11:30 and rang the doorbell. The porch light came on and a sleepy Horatio opened the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't realize you'd be sleeping", she said taking in his appearance.

"No it's fine, come in", he said wiping the sleep from his eyes. He put on a pot of tea and sat down on the couch pulling her onto his lap.

"How was your night?" he asked rubbing her back.

"It was nice; Calleigh told me she was surprised we haven't procreated yet. Really, who does she think we are rabbits?" she asked, causing him to laugh loudly.

"I don't know", she said after he stopped laughing. "A little Horatio Jr. could be nice." He looked at her before responding.

"Well, if that's what you want, then that's what you'll get" he said. When the kettle began to whistle neither made their way to the kitchen. Looking up into his crystal blue eyes she gave him a sweet kiss then got up to leave but he pulled her back holding her in place. He kissed her deeply and then looked into her intense chocolate eyes.

"Can you stay tonight?" he asked. Natalia got up again and he thought she was going to leave so he just sat there.

"Are you coming?" she asked holding out her hand. Locking up the house they went upstairs and got into bed Horatio intent on giving her what she wanted.


	3. Congratulations Mommy

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera**

**A/N: All of these one shots will be referred to in later chapters or will be continuations of things in earlier chapters so if it seems like I just left off it could be because I'm getting to it in a later chapter**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters is mine except Tony**

**Chapter 3**

Calleigh woke up to Ryan snoring softly on her shoulder. Easing his head off of her shoulder trying not to wake him she made her way to the bathroom. She wanted to take the pregnancy test without Ryan breathing down her neck. He'd already begun to pick up on her eating habits and lack of being able to keep things down. She came home one night last week to find him slaving in the kitchen making Chicken Cacciatore and made him throw it in the garbage because she couldn't bear the smell of it. When he asked her what was up she just said she thought she was coming down with the stomach flu and the smell was bothering her. She also didn't want him to see her upset in case she wasn't pregnant because deep down she really wanted this- more than she realized. She used the bathroom on the little stick and begun pacing in anticipation of the results. Ryan though awakened before the results came in causing her to jump when he knocked on the door asking if she'd open the door so he could use the bathroom. She poked her head out of the door and pecked him on the lips.

"Can you use the one in the hall please?" She asked, batting her long eyelashes at him.

"Fine", he grumbled. He hated using that bathroom. He didn't have a legit reason other than he had OCD and wanted to be difficult. Calleigh closed the bathroom door and started to pace once more and picked up the stick. When two solid pink lines appeared Calleigh ran out of the bathroom screaming Ryan's name.

"Ry!!! Ry!!! Ryan come here!" she screamed excitedly. Ryan came running down the hallway wondering why Calleigh was screaming when he was only a few feet away from her. He loved her but dag was she acting weird these days.

"What?" he asked concerned.

"Look, look." She handed him the stick. Ryan too became excited when he realized what it meant. He picked Calleigh up and kissed her hard. She laughed and pushed him onto the bed pulling him on top of her. He rested his head on her stomach and they laid there until his pager went off telling him he was needed on a call out. Ryan got up to go get in the shower while Calleigh made the bed. He came out and got dressed and Calleigh went to go into the bathroom knowing it was only a matter of time before she got a call out as well. Before she got into the bathroom Ryan had her pinned against the wall placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Congratulations mommy" he said kissing her again. Calleigh giggled. She was going to be a mom. She couldn't wait to tell the girls! Ryan kissed her one final time and said he'd meet her at the lab and to be careful, leaving Calleigh alone in her thoughts.

"Hello! Earth to Max, will you come back to Earth? I've been standing here for the last 10 minutes." Natalia was not happy. She loved Maxine like a sister but did she always have to be so messy and flighty? That was why she'd gotten in trouble before, countless times actually.

"Jeez, I'm sorry 'Talia. Just give me one more minute! I know it's here somewhere." It was then that her fiancé Eric walked into the DNA lab holding the very file Maxine was looking for.

"Are you kidding me?" Natalia said face red as a tomato. "I've been standing here for 10 minutes and you had the mother fu…."

"Ms. Boa Vista?" Horatio had heard his girlfriend and knew she was about to loose her cool so he decided to go in and diffuse the situation. She smiled at him and saw the humor in his eyes because he too had come very close to loosing his cool a couple of times when it came to Maxine Valera. Sighing loudly and popping her gun she grabbed the file from Eric and made her way to interrogation. Horatio exited the room to look in on the interrogation leaving Eric and Maxine alone in the DNA lab.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling her into a tight hug. "I didn't realize you'd need the file so soon." She leaned into him and nodded but he realized when he felt moisture on his shirt that she was crying.

"It's okay Max," he said trying to soothe her, when she only cried harder he became worried. "Max, what is it?"

"It's nothing. I've just been over emotional ever since I found out…" She stopped as quickly as she started realizing what she was about to say.

"Since you found out what babe?" Eric asked perplexed. Maxine took a deep breath.

"Eric I'm pregnant." He looked at her as if she had just spoken to him in Swahili. He looked worried… and she knew what happened after the whole Natalia pregnancy scare went down and which is why she had been apprehensive about telling him.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe this", he said hugging her close.

"You're not mad?" she asked. It was her turn to look perplexed.

"No," he said realizing she must have been thinking back to the time when Natalia thought she was pregnant. "That was a different situation with Natalia", he said. "We were two different people and I wasn't ready then. I'm ready now, I can't wait for you to have my child," he said kissing her gently. Maxine looked up at him and smiled. God did she love this man.


	4. The Perfect Day

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera**

**A/N: And we have lift off! Not really… I just wanted you pumped when Tony was introduced. MAJOR fluff!**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters is mine except Tony**

**Chapter 4**

"Tony, can you wake the kids up? The bus is going to be here in 20 minutes." Alexx called to her husband.

"On it babe", Tony said heading up the stairs to wake their children. "Guys! You have five minutes to get up before I start busting open some doors. The bus will be here in 20 minutes and you need to go eat breakfast. Your mother's making blueberry pancakes." With those last words, he heard two sets of feet hitting the carpet and out appeared his children dressed in a matter of seconds. They ate breakfast and left for the bus kissing their parents goodbye. Tony wrapped his strong arms around Alexx' waist softly kissing her neck.

"You know what I think", Tony asked.

"What's that?" she said leaning into him smiling.

"We need a day off. We can go to the beach, have a picnic, and frolic in the sand."

"Hmmm, I don't know Tony, I've been swamped in the lab for the last couple of days." Tony placed soft kisses on her neck then moved to her lips. She sighed contentedly and Tony knew he had her in his pocket. "I'll call Horatio and take the day off," she said reaching for her phone. Tony smiled and walked into the study to call his boss as well. With their plans made Tony took Alexx by the hand to the car and drove to the beach. Once there, they held hands while they walked and talked, reminissing on the good times they'd shared. Tony went and got the lunch basket and a blanket from the trunk of the car coming back and setting up. Alexx laid her head on his knee and they stayed like that not moving for a while until Tony leaned over her and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you Alexx Woods," he said.

"I love you too, Tony," she said sighing happily. Tony had given her the perfect day.

A perfect day indeed.

**A/N: I know it's short but I couldn't think of a way to elaborate without losing the fluffiness of the story. Now that all the relationships have been noted I'll start adding drama and maybe some angst… don't know though doesn't seem like it'll fit in with the theme.**

**A/N: Got anything you want seen in the relationships? Send me a send it in a pm or a review and I'll slip it into the story. I'm not changing any of the relationships though.**


	5. Just A Stupid Argument

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera**

**A/N: I'm going to make this chapter a little more on the semi-dramatic side. All of the thoughts are in _italicized_ and the memories are in bold.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me except Tony**

**Chapter 5**

Natalia was awakened by her phone ringing incessantly. She knew it was him and her mind immediately went back to last night's events including the argument and the screaming match that resulted in her walking out on Horatio.

**Last night**

"Horatio, why do you think it would bother me so much that she asked you out? She was a complete stranger. It's not like she knew you were in a relationship until you told her." Natalia actually thought it was somewhat cute that while out to get some groceries another woman had slipped him her number asking him out.

"It's not bothering you that another woman asked me out?" He shouted, starting to get angry. Natalia just looked at him. _What is wrong with him? Is he going through some kind of male PMS? Or, is he expecting me to be jealous, validating our relationship?_ Natalia noticed his sudden change in mood and tensed up knowing that an argument was coming.

"Should I be Horatio? I mean is there something else I should know. Did you let her do more than ask you out?" She was starting to worry, they'd been together for seven months and this was their first big argument. The looked he gave her just about scorched her skin.

"No Natalia she did not", his words were dripping in acid. "But now that I think back I don't think I wouldn't have minded her doing anything else." Natalia starred at him in disbelief. _Did he just say that?_ She slapped him so hard her handprint was left on his cheek.

"Well then, just call her and tell her you two can make your date after all because you are no longer in a relationship!" She shouted running out of his house while he stood there in shock.

Natalia rolled out of bed and went into her bathroom to have a shower before work knowing it was going to be a bad day. Her phone was still ringing when she got out of the shower.

"_Obviously, I don't want to talk to you Horatio", _she thought while reaching into her draw to get her under garments. She walked back into her bathroom to begin straightening her hair when her doorbell rang. She ignored it knowing who it was. It wasn't until he walked into her bathroom that she remembered that they'd had keys made for each on their last anniversary. Seeing as he was now in her space, she turned to him with daggers in her eyes.

"What do you want?" she seethed. He just looked at her so she continued with her hair. When he still hadn't said anything after she finished she turned and went to her closet finding something to wear.

"If you're just going to stand there and not say anything can you please go the hell on somewhere because I have to get ready for work?" His blue eyes truly looked hurt when she said that.

"I'm sorry", he whispered. She hadn't heard him and so he turned to leave. She waited until she heard her front door close before sitting on her bed and started to cry. Natalia finally got herself together knowing that her coworkers were going to notice her red puffy eyes but didn't care. She opened her garage and started her car to go to work. When she had backed out of her garage Horatio's car was behind hers blocking her exit way. She got out seeing if he was in his car, he wasn't. Instead, she found him on her front steps head in his hands. He didn't hear her approach.

"Horatio?" she said softly. He looked up and for a minute forgot where he was at. His eyes were red and puffy as well… he had been crying. That's why his car was still in her driveway, he'd never left.

"Natalia I am so sorry." He said looking as if he'd break any moment. "I don't know what came over me, I love you. I know I hurt you and I'm truly sorry. I don't want us to be over. Please. Forgive me, it was just one stupid argument." She could tell he was truly sincere. Natalia looked at him and saw that he still had traces of the handprint she'd left on his cheek. She ran her fingers over the mark softly and then kissed him on the lips.

"It's okay," she said smiling. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I hope I didn't hurt you to bad." She was almost laughed now because she knew she had hurt him. Hell, her hand still hurt.

"It's okay", he said returning her smile. Natalia let him run his hands along her jaw line. She stood up and turned to go to her car when she suddenly turned back around as if she'd forgotten something.

"Horatio?"

"Ma'am."

"I love you too." She walked over to him and he kissed her deeply causing her to moan into his mouth. She took his hand and led him into the house planning on showing him just how much she forgave him.


	6. Nice To Meet You Chester

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belongs to me except Tony**

**Chapter 6**

Horatio rolled over onto an empty spot in the bed. He opened his eyes looking for Natalia but didn't see her. It was extremely early on a Saturday, which meant that they didn't have to go in until they received a callout. He got up, pulled on his boxers and t-shirt, and walked through her house calling her name. Nothing, she wasn't there. He went back into her bedroom and dialed her cell. It started ringing from somewhere under the clothes they had thrown about yesterday. Ah, the thought of yesterday brought a smile to his lips. That was some intense make-up sex. Not knowing what to do next, he just laid back down in her bed waiting for her to get back from where ever she was. He had drifted back off to sleep when his cell phone rang, it was an incoming call coning from his home. Confused he answered it.

"Caine here."

"Morning Sunshine," Natalia said cheerily on the other end.

"Hey there," he said smiling into the phone.

"I need you to get dressed and come back to your place I have a surprise for you." Horatio was confused but he decided to play her little game.

"Oh and H?"

"Yes sweet heart."

"I took your car because it was blocking mine. Take mine; my keys should be on the coffee table. I love you, see you soon."

"Love you too, I'll see you soon." Horatio hung up and when dressed and made his way downstairs to get her keys. He locked her house up and drove over to his wondering what the surprise awaiting him was. He pulled up in front of his house, got out of her car and walked through his front door.

"Talia?"

"On the deck", she called to him. Horatio walked to the deck and what he saw made him smile like a child in a candy store. Natalia had balloons, party hats, and a huge chocolate ice cream cake that said "Happy Birthday Horatio" written across it in big letters. She made her way over to him, jumps into his arms, and wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Happy Birthday baby" she whispered into his ear.

"Thank you ma'am." He said kissing her. There was a red box that was moving every so slightly on the corner of the deck.

"Natalia, what is in that box?"

"You'll have to wait and find out", she said mischievously. "Now go get showered and changed, your guests will be here in a little while." Horatio just tilted his head to the side and smiled at her. He really did love this woman. He kissed her passionately and walked away pondering what could have been in the box. The doorbell rang while Horatio was still getting ready so Natalia went to open it. Eric, Maxine, Calleigh, Ryan, Alexx, and Tony stood at his front door all bearing gifts. She ushered them in and they made their way to the deck. Eric, Ryan, and Tony fired up the grill while the women sat and gossiped. Natalia told them what was in the box and they just smiled knowing that he would love it. Horatio walked out onto his deck. The women hugged him, and the men gave him handshakes all wishing him a happy birthday. Natalia walked over to him and kissed him deeply and he smiled contentedly. Everyone was having a good time. The guys drinking beers at the grill while the girls settled in the sun and chatted. The red box on the deck was really getting to Horatio so he decided to go open it. Natalia watched him closely wanting to catch his reaction. He pulled the golden bow off the box and it fell open and inside was a Golden Retriever puppy. Horatio picked up the puppy and made his way to Natalia smiling widely. He had let it slip that when he was a young boy he'd never had a real birthday party and that if he ever got the chance to have one all he wanted was a Golden Retriever, hence the reason for the childish hats and the cake. Horatio pulled her to her feet and kissed her so deep she bushed.

"Thank you baby. I've never ad anything like this before."

"I know that's why I wanted to give this to you. What are you going to name your puppy?"

"Well, it depends. Is it male or female?" Natalia grinned at him.

"Why don't you look and see?" Horatio raised the puppy so he cold look and see what the gender was. "I'm going to name him Chester." Horatio said smiling.

"Well, nice to meet Chester" Eric said taking one of the puppy's soft paws and shaking it in a mock handshake. Natalia just smiled and winked at Horatio love and admiration all over her beautiful features.


	7. Is This What's Been Bothering You?

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belongs to me except Tony**

**Chapter 7**

Ryan walked into his bedroom and looked at Calleigh. She looked so beautiful. Her blond hair was like a halo around her head and she was smiling even in sleep, glowing from pregnancy. She was two months pregnant but only he and Horatio knew. Ryan wondered why she wanted to keep it a secret. Something as beautiful and precious as a baby was not something you held in. He wasn't even the one carrying the child and he was felt he was going to burst. He kissed her forehead and wrote a note to her telling her he went into the lab early and would see her when she got there.

Calleigh walked into the lab her hand protectively on her stomach. She walked into the break room and made herself some tea instead of the usual coffee. Maxine walked in and did the same.

"Morning Cal", she said cheerily. "What, no caffeine for you today?"

"I could say the same to you Maxine", Calleigh said eyeing her.

"Well, I just found out I'm pregnant so I'll be lying off the caffeine for a while", she said rubbing her stomach as well. Calleigh smiled broadly and pulled her in for a big hug.

"Congratulations Maxine. That's why you and Eric have been so bubbly lately, you're practically glowing!" Maxine just smiled wide.

"Congratulations to you to Cal", Maxine said getting a shocked look from Calleigh.

"I'm not pregnant", she said. Maxine didn't say anything at her comment. She just looked at her friend trying to gauge why she wouldn't want anyone to know.

"Cal, what's up? Is Ryan not being supportive?" She said getting serious.

"No, it's not that." Calleigh begun to cry softly. "Every man I've ever fallen in love with has always let me down or they leave. ALWAYS. My father, Jake Berkley, John Hagen, Peter Elliot. Now I'm having a baby with a man I've fallen in love with and I'm scared. What if he's not happy but he feels trapped because of the baby. What is after the baby comes he decides this is too much for him?" Maxine just looked at her friend.

"Calleigh, Ryan loves you more than anything. He wouldn't be with you if it were any different. He's been holding his tongue trying not to tell anyone about the baby. Now you need to go talk to him. Tell him how you feel because you're not being fair to him." Maxine stood up and hugged her friend tightly. "Go", she said as she pushed Calleigh out the break room door.

Calleigh found Ryan in trace with Eric. She slowly made her way over to him.

"Hey Eric", she said as the two looked up and noticed her.

"Hey Cal."

"Can I have a minute with Ryan please?" She asked him looking down visibly upset. Eric looked at Ryan wondering what had happened to upset her.

"Yeah, sure" He said leaving the two alone in the lab.

"Cal, what wrong?" He asked gently lifting her chin in his hands. Before she could talk herself out of telling him what was bothering her she heard words spilling out of her mouth.

"Ryan, I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you. Every man I've ever loved has always been a disappointment. I don't want a reason to be disappointed with you. I love you and I want you in this baby's life. I want us to raise our child together. I've been waiting for you to disappoint me but you haven't, but if you do I promise you I will do it alone if I have to because I can't take another disappointment." She said starting to cry. Ryan couldn't say anything; he just let her cry onto his shoulder. Finally, he pulled away from him and looked into her eyes.

"Calleigh is this what has been bothering you? Is that while you didn't want anyone to know about the baby, because you've been waiting for me to disappoint you?" Calleigh just nodded.

"Calleigh I love you. I want to be with you and unlike other men; you don't have to wait for me to disappoint you because I won't. I love you too much to do that. However, I don't want to have to convince you to be with me. If this is what you want I'm all in but I don't want to raise a child with you doubting me and our relationship." Calleigh looked into Ryan's green eyes and believed every word he said. She knew she wanted to be with this man and she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She took his hand in hers and felt all doubts leave her mind.

"Ryan, I love you. I want to be with you. I don't doubt you now, nor will I do so in the future. I'm sorry I ever did." She stood on her toes and kissed him passionately on the mouth. He tangled his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss. When they both needed air, Calleigh broke away leading him out of the lab.

"Let's go home", she said. They ran into Eric on their way to the parking garage.

"Hey Eric," Calleigh said smiling widely. "We're having a baby!" Eric just stood mouth agape making Ryan and Calleigh smile. They looked at each other, love in their eyes.


	8. Jordan Elijah Delko

**Never Felt This Way**

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera**

**A/N: 'Que' means 'what' and 'Repitan la nombre por favor' means 'repeat the name please' in Spanish**

**Disclaimer: Wondering if any of these characters belong to me? Good, because they don't **

**Chapter 8**

Maxine was livid. Had Horatio just told her to go home?

"Horatio is there a reason why are you sending me home?" She asked hands on her pregnant belly.

"Eric said your doctor put you on bed rest two weeks ago. Are you trying to harm your baby?" He asked in a fatherly tone. Maxine didn't say anything; she just shook her head no.

"But Calleigh"

"Is at home, and has been for the past week", he finished for her. Eric walked over to them and shot a death glare at his fiancé.

"Maxine, why are you here? Let's go I'm taking you home", he said winking at Horatio who just smiled. Eric took her hand in his and they walked out to the parking garage. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Eric, there is no need for me to be on bed rest. I have lab reports that I need to fill out. I have DNA that needs to be run…" Eric stopped walking abruptly and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Stop being stubborn, we're going home." He said pushing her into the car gently. Maxine looked at him lovingly and sat in the seat while he buckled her seatbelt. When he heard it click in the lock, he kissed her stomach gently and walked around the front of the car to get in and take her home.

"Jordan Elijah", she said when they stepped into their home.

"Que?" He asked her.

"Our son, the reason why I'm on bed rest. Or did you forget already Delko?" she asked playfully punching his stomach.

"Repitan la nombre por favor", he asked her gently. She loved it when he spoke to her in Spanish, it was sexy.

"Jordan Elijah Delko, what do you think?" Eric smiled.

"I think we have a name babe", he said pulling her down on the couch and kissing her softly. He pushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "God I love you." He said breaking the kiss. He then bent over and placed a kiss on her stomach. "I love you too Jordan", he said.

"And we love you to Eric", Maxine said meeting his lips once more.


	9. Are You?

**Never Felt This Way**

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera**

**A/N: This was based on an incident concerning a miscommunication between my best friend and her boyfriend. Thoughts are in _italics_**

**A/N: I don't know about you people but those are the games I play at baby showers**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters is mine except Tony, although I keep asking for them, I guess this is what rejection feels like**

Chapter 9

"Horatio stop being a baby and come on", Natalia said pulling her boyfriend into The Children's Place.

"Talia, I don't see why I have to be here with you. Can't you just pick out a gift for Calleigh and Maxine and put my name on it? Isn't enough that I'm going to the baby shower anyways?" Natalia looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Horatio, yes you do need to be here because I'm not getting a gift and putting your name on it if you've never seen it. That's tacky. Besides, what are you going to do when we have children?" Horatio's eyes widened. He loved her but he was not ready for children especially since two where already on the way.

"Talia are you trying to tell me something?" He asked cautiously. Natalia didn't say anything; she just hooked arms with him and pulled him into the store humming to herself.

**Calleigh and Maxine's Joint Baby Shower**

Natalia walked onto Calleigh's deck and hugged her friends tightly. Both women were seven months pregnant and glowing.

"Hello ladies", she said smiling broadly.

"Oh presents", they chorused as Natalia went and put four boxes on the table behind them. Natalia snuck a look over at Horatio who gave a nervous smile back. Calleigh noticing the look and asked her friend about it.

"What was that about?" She asked in her southern drawl.

"Horatio thinks I'm pregnant." She said making both Calleigh and Maxine's jaw drop.

"Are you?" Maxine asked. Natalia shook her head no, smiled, and looked over at Horatio.

Horatio walked onto Ryan's deck and gave his friends and colleagues tight handshakes. He was still thinking about what Natalia had said earlier. He just didn't have the guts to ask her for an answer. _Well, you're going to know soon enough._ He thought to himself. Natalia smiled at him and he gave a nervous smile back.

"H? Hello, earth to H", Eric said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry Eric. What were you saying?" Horatio said shifting his focus to the younger man.

"Do-you-want-a-beer?" He said slowly as if speaking to a child. Horatio just chuckled.

"No, water would be nice though."

"What's going on H?" Ryan said walking up to the two of them.

"Nothing, I just have a slight headache." Eric was about to ask if he wanted any Tylenol but the women made their way over and sucked them into baby shower games; battle of the sexes, 21 questions, which couple knew the most about each other. The men decided to get the grill going while the women walked to the other end of the deck to gossip. Horatio stood up to join the men but Natalia pulled him down and took his hand in hers.

"I'm not pregnant", she said.

"You're not?" He asked truly surprised.

"Nope, I'm not ready yet."

"Then why didn't you say anything earlier? You made it seem as if you were trying to tell me… Horatio stopped when he saw that her eyes were twinkling as she looked at him trying not to laugh.

"No Horatio. I wasn't trying to tell you anything. It was just a rhetorical question, you however fed into it", she said getting up and going over to join her friends and leaving him sitting there with his mouth agape.

"Paybacks a wench", he mouthed to her across the deck making her laugh.

**A/N: I'm sorry I have to make some shout outs to those who have been reviewing not only this story but my others as well: **

**StoryDreamer, Jumaolster, ericloca, and last but certainly not least my fellow Stetler hater and partner in crime ShinySan, you people are amazing! You keep me going!**


	10. Happy Birthday Baby

**Never Felt This Way**

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera**

**Disclaimer: Tony Woods is the only character belonging to me**

**A/N: Are you people liking so far? I'm not changing the pairings but if there is something you'd like to see happen let me know… I'm taking suggestions because I'm running dry on ideas so it's either stop writing these or take a break from them… I don't want to do neither**

**Chapter 10 **

Alexx Woods stepped off the elevator into the polished to perfection hallways of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab and smiled. She loved the team; they were a little family, loving, caring, and non-judgmental. For the past year or so things had been perfect with them all. Eric and Maxine had gotten married and had a beautiful baby boy named Jordan Elijah Delko, Ryan and Calleigh were engaged and had their first as well. A gorgeous baby girl named Isabella Riley Wolfe, and Horatio and Natalia had moved in together. Today she was feeling for the most part happy because it was her birthday. Tony and she had a date after she got off work but he wouldn't tell her where they were headed to. Alexx walked into Horatio's office where he'd asked her to meet him but frowned upon seeing he wasn't there. Walking over to his desk and plopping in a chair to wait she saw a piece of paper with her name on it. Opening it, she learned she was in the wrong room he'd changed their meeting place to the break room. Alexx slowly got up and made her way to the break room wondering why he hadn't just sent her a text message or called her saying to meet elsewhere. She rounded the corner and turned into the break room.

"Horatio I what is going on? I have stuff to do…" she started but stopped upon seeing the sight before her. Alexx's eyes widened like a kid in a candy store. The break room was decorated in an assortment of colored paper Mache, balloons, cake, and her favorite people in the world excluding Tony and the kids. She hugged them all and made her way to the bathroom to wash her hands before cutting the cake, the CSI team eyeing her the entire way.

"SURPRISE MOMMY!" Yelled her children once she opened the door, throwing themselves into her arms. Alexx looked over at Horatio and the team her smile getting broader by the moment.

"Thank you babies", Alexx responded turning her attention back to her children. It was then that she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday baby", Tony said turning her around and kissing her on the lips.

"You guys," wailed her daughter. "Don't be gross." The team laughed and Tony puller Alexx to the cake where she enjoyed the rest of their little party.


	11. Babysitter's For The Day

** Never Felt This Way **

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera **

**Disclaimer: Want to know which character is mine? Guess… okay you're taking too long, it's Tony… jeez! **

**A/N: Thank you StoryDreamer for the idea! You rock my socks! Does anyone else have any ideas because my well is running somewhat dry? **

**Chapter 11 **

Natalia Boa Vista rolled over and stared grumpily at her clock. Why was Horatio nuzzling against her at 7:30 in the morning on her day off?!?! He knew she was beat from the case she'd been working on the past few days and had told her to stay home and sleep it off. Yet, his annoying shoe was rubbing against her bare leg. Wait, why was Horatio wearing shoes in bed? Natalia turned over and came face to face with the two cutest two year olds any had ever seen! Jordan Elijah Delko's caramel colored eyes peered at her through the black plastic glasses he refused to take off and Isabella Riley Wolfe just looked at her with a blasé expression seeping through her emerald eyes, looking at Natalia as if she had just awakened from a 100-year nap.

"Auntie Talia why you sleep so long?" Izzie asked. Izzie, as she liked to be called because she couldn't pronounce Isabella just yet looked at Natalia as Natalia looked over her shoulder at the clock. 7:31, sleep a long time? Oh yeah, she was a sleep-a-holic, that Natalia Boa Vista.

"My tummy hurts" Jordan whined as his stomach growled. Natalia smiled, how cute where they? Natalia made no move to get out of the bed she now shared with the two children, in fact as she wiped away the traces of sleep she was wondering what they actually doing there.

"Horatio!" She yelled noticing he wasn't in the bed.

"Caine" he replied, a smile in his voice. "What can I do for you?" He asked her once he entered the room.

"Well, there hun, I was wondering what's going on?" She said looking at the two of them in her bed.

"I told Eric and Ryan we'd watch the kids while the four of them did something fun today because they like you are exhausted from this case." He said sitting on the edge of the bed and placing Jordan and Izzie on both sides of him. "Besides, we haven't spent much time with our favorite niece and nephew lately", he said tickling the two.

"Well then Caine", she said in mock anger, "what do you have planned for us today?" She said sitting up and cocking her eyebrows at him.

"I figured we'd go to the beach. Have a little picnic, frolic in the sand…"

"Fro-lick?" Izzie said giggling.

"You silly uncle 'Ratio" Jordan said giggling as well. Natalia threw her head back and laughed at the two.

"To the beach we go then", she said getting up and beginning to make the bed. "I need all of you to get out so I can have a shower and get dressed she said shooing them from the room." Jordan said something to Isabella and they hopped down from the bed and ran out of the room, laughing at a joke only the two of them understood. Crossing the room Horatio gathered Natalia into his arms, "To the beach we go", he said kissing her on the cheek.

"To the beach we go", she said.


	12. Marriage You Say?

**Never Felt This Way**

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters is mine except Tony**

**A/N: I've never written one shots before so bear with me until I get the hang of it**

**Chapter 12- Marriage You Say**

"Horatio stop it, we're at work. Anyone can walk in here at any time." Natalia said looking at the door to his office but giggling as Horatio placed feather-light kisses on her jaw.

"I'm the boss baby, no one just walks in, they have to knock; besides it's just going to be a long day of paperwork." He said kissing her again, letting his hands come to rest on her butt.

"Horatio Matthew Caine, stop-it-right-now-or-I'll… I'll…" Natalia said during kisses.

"Or you'll what?" Horatio asked; his eyes lazy with love for the woman in front of him. Natalia just looked at him and rolled her eyes, before kissing him deeply causing him to moan into her mouth. When the kiss escalated from short and sweet, to long and passionate, he grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him, grinding his erection into her.

"Horatio", she whined with a smile. She was almost panting in desire, he knew she would give in soon and just let him fulfill his thirst for her. Before he could unbuckle her belt buckle, she slithered away from him laughing loudly.

"You just can't get enough can you?" She asked him playfully.

"I can't." he said in all seriousness.

"Well you're going to have to wait because I have work to do, and you Mr. Boss-Man, do too", she said kissing him for the last time and walking out of his office. Horatio just gave a throaty laugh before going back to work.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Caine/Boa Vista Residence Later On The Next Morning …**

Natalia rolled over and turned off the alarm. She gave a low growl due to the fact that she was not a morning person, but nonetheless she had a job to do. While she was rubbing her eyes to remove the traces of sleep, she felt something sharp brush against her face. She rubbed her eye again to make sure she didn't have a scratch when a glint caught her attention. Natalia sat up quickly and surveyed the ring on her left finger. On it sat a white gold, Marquis cut, sun kissed engagement ring. She tried to keep looking at it but tears blurred her vision. She felt Horatio sit down on the bed in front of her and she wiped her eyes to look at him.

"Horatio oh my God!" She screamed jumping into his arms lathering him in wet kisses. He gently put her down and stooped down on one knee in front of her, tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Natalia Boa Vista, these past two years have been nothing but happy for me. I can't think of a time where you didn't know the right thing to say, the right thing not to say, and when to hold me. Have a family with you, support you, console you when you need it, hell I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Natalia let a soft sob escape her throat as she said yes, pulled Horatio up to her lips, and kissed him.

"So Lieutenant Caine, marriage you say?" She asked him when he laid his head on her chest to listen to her heartbeat.

"Marriage I say", he answered softly a few silent tears falling.

"Well marriage it is", she said straddling him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: I'm back…. Woot, Woot! Drop a review please!**


	13. What's Wrong With Me?

**Never Felt This Way**

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters is mine except Tony**

**A/N: I know I've been doing many Natalia.Horatio chapters and I promise this one will be the last one for a while. I have some cute ideas for Eric and Maxine; also, I have some good ones for Ryan and Calleigh! Maybe I'll double post if my creative juices keep flowing as they are! LOL!**

**Chapter 13- What's wrong With Me?**

Natalia walked into the Miami-Dade Crime Lab with hesitation in her steps. She knew she didn't feel up to par, she hadn't for the past week, and while Horatio had urged her to spend the day in bed, she convinced him and herself that she was fine. Now though, as she felt a violent wave of nausea rush through her she wished she'd listened to him. As she bent over in her locker to retrieve her holster and lab coat, Natalia thought she was going to faint from the nausea that was refusing to subside.

"Oh God," she moaned as she sat down and began to rock herself hoping the nausea would settle.

"You okay Talia?" Calleigh asked her standing in the doorway. Natalia looked at her as if to say '_Do I look okay?'_ Instead, she shook her head indicating yes.

"You are not, talk to me, what hurts?" Calleigh said using a motherly tone. Natalia opened her mouth to make a sarcastic comment but instead found herself running to the restroom where to her, what felt like everything she'd ever eaten came up in torrents. She felt as if she'd been vomiting for hours and finally when it subsided she sank down onto the cool title of the wall rubbing her now calm stomach. Calleigh came into the stall with her, closed, and locked the door behind her. She knelt down and placed the back of her hand to Natalia's forehead.

"You have a slight fever." She said using her motherly tone again as she handed her a piece of gum. "Go home, you're sick."

"But I have a tone of paperwork to do. Maxine can't come in because Jordan's sick so I have to get started with her work too. Cal, I can't be sick right now." Natalia said close to tears as she felt another wave of nausea come over her.

"Natalia go home because the last thing we need is you contaminating evidence." Calleigh warned her. Natalia did not acknowledge Calleigh as she made her way out of the locker room and towards the break room walking as slow as possible to avoid fainting from exhaustion. She was almost to the break room when she felt Horatio grab her hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked upon seeing her facial expression. Her cheeks were flushed, her normally bright brown eyes had lost their twinkle, turning the color of melted chocolate, her hair was in a sloppy ponytail, and she was holding her stomach. She didn't say anything to him; she just turned into the break room to retrieve a bottle of water.

"Natalia, I told you to stay home." He said in a scolding tone. It was as if Horatio wasn't even speaking to her. She was looking in the refrigerator for a bottle of water. Horatio sighed loudly getting angry with her. Eric and Alexx looked up from a file they had been reviewing and stared at her.

"What's going on with her?" Alexx asked Horatio as if Natalia wasn't in the room. Natalia's head snapped up at the question and she shot Alexx a look of death.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just need some water!" She shouted slamming the door to the refrigerator. Natalia checked in the cabinets for the spare bottles of water and found none.

"Where in the hell is all the water?" She shouted sinking to her butt and starting to sob. Horatio, Eric, and Alexx looked at her as if she had grown another head; she was practically hyperventilating over a bottle of water. Eric and Alexx walked out of the break room to give them some privacy. Horatio walked over to her and bent down to be on her level.

"Natalia, what's going on? It's a bottle of water, is it that serious?" He asked her gently. Natalia mumbled something into her knees.

"I'm sorry sweetheart what?" He asked her cocking his head to the side.

"What's wrong with me? Horatio I'm so tired. All I want to do is sleep," she said turning away from him and curling up into the fetal position on the floor. Horatio let out a small laugh, he had an idea of what was wrong with his fiancé, but he'd deal with that later. Right now, he wanted to get her home without another breakdown.

"Come on baby, let's get you home." Horatio gently chided. She snuggled into his chest when he lifted her into his arms and carried her to his Hummer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Natalia awoke feeling as if she had been hit in the stomach by a Mack truck. She figured that after sleeping all day she would have felt a little better but she felt worse. She barely managed to run into the bathroom and lift the toilet seat before she was once again puking her guts away. What felt like an eternity later Natalia flushed the toilet and sat back against the wall. She stood up and brushed her teeth, reaching behind her for a face cloth when she noticed a white box with the letters EPT written across it in black letters. Natalia didn't touch it, instead she looked at if as if it was some sort of plague. Before she could finish washing her face, she was rushing back over to the toilet and once again vomiting. She felt Horatio behind her holding her hair back and rubbing her back while whispering soothing words to her. When she was finished, she just sat on her knees, her forehead in the crook of her arms afraid to move. Horatio picked her up and placed her on the counter where he proceeded to brush her teeth and wash her face for her. Although he was being gentle with her, she was still pissed that he went behind her back and bought a pregnancy test.

"Natalia take it." Horatio said sternly.

"No."

"No?" Horatio was standing with his head titled to the side glaring at her through his cerulean pools. Natalia shook her head and started to cry.

"What's wrong with me?" She once asked for the second time that day.

"You're pregnant baby." He flashed her a mega watt smile.

"You think so?" She asked flashing him a smile of her own. He threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Of course!" She looked at him as if to say 'How do you know?' He answered her in all seriousness. "Baby, when was last the last time you cried over a bottle of water?" It was her turn to laugh. Shooing him out of the bathroom Natalia wiped her tears and used the bathroom on the stick. The directions said to wait two minutes but Horatio's banging on the door made it seem like she was waiting an hour.

"Natalia open the door I want to see what it says!" He shouted excitedly. She barely turned the lock when he was in the bathroom all over her.

"So?" She picked up the stick and looked at the two solid pink lines that were forming.

"So, do we want a boy or a girl?" She said tilting her head. Horatio picked her up, kissed her passionately, and then looked into her eyes.

"I got what I wanted. The woman of my dreams is having my baby." He said causing her to well up with tears.

"Oh Horatio," she sighed against his mouth when he resumed kissing her. "Take me to bed." She told him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Yay! A baby Caine! I'm so excited!**

**A/N: When my mom was pregnant with my brother it seemed like every five minutes she was rushing to the bathroom all day and night… so that's what's up with Natalia**


	14. I Find It!

**Never Felt This Way**

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera**

**A/N: I want to change the title of this story but am having trouble coming up with a name Any suggestions? If I can't think of one and no one suggests one then I'll leave it as is. Drop your suggestions in a review or leave me a PM**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters is mine except Tony**

**Chapter 14- I Find It!**

Eric came home to find his entire home demolished. Crossing the living room in two strides, he stood in shock at the scene that lay before him. Every draw in the kitchen was opened, dishrags lay everywhere, the laundry lay on the floor in the living room, couch cushions thrown array, and the plants were thrown hilter skilter. It looked as if the place had been broken into to. He drew his weapon and stood still, training his ear for signs of his wife and son as he moved towards the stairs.

"Max?" He said quietly. He once again stood still waiting for a response. He heard her swearing loudly and Jordan squealing. Eric popped his head into his son's room and saw the same sight as the living room recreated.

"Maxine what's going on?" He said moving into the room, picking up his son, and tickling him.

"Daddy! Como exsta?" He tried to ask him.

"Esta mi hijo. Como Esta?" Jordan laid his head on Eric's shoulder.

"Como esta daddy?" He asked him perfectly.

"Bien." Eric cradled his two-year-old son and looked at Maxine.

"Max what have you been doing?" Maxine stood up and look at Eric, a look of guilty sprawling over her features.

"I lost my mother's ring, the garnet one." She said as she started to clean up their son's room.

"Where was the last place you had it?"

"I don't know," She answered guilt stabbing at her heart.

"You don't know?" He asked her, getting angry at her irresponsibility.

"No Eric, I said I don't know!" Maxine shouted stalking angrily into their bedroom. Eric followed suit, leaving Jordan in the room alone.

"Maxine, you never take that ring off, how can you not know where you last had it? It's like our wedding… Dios mio! Maxine where is your wedding ring?" Eric asked crossing his arms over his chest. In all their shouting, she didn't realize she'd thrown her hands into the air, leaving her finger exposed.

"I, uh, I…" She stammered looking for the right way to say it.

"Well what is it Maxine? _Where is you wedding ring?_" He asked her venomously, his nostrils flaring.

"Eric I can't find it. I'm so sorry. God, I'm so sorry." She cried. Eric's countenance softened and his heart went out to her.

"Baby I don't care that you lost your wedding ring." Maxine raised her perfectly arched eyebrows at Eric and he threw his hands up in capitulation as he hugged her close and dried her tears.

"Okay so I do. But what bothers me the most is that you felt you had to hide it from me." He said as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Eric, I lost my wedding ring. I can't believe I lost it, it was so expensive." She said trailing off, looking as if she would cry again.

"Max…" Eric gently began.

"Look! Look!" Jordan squealed as he ran into the room and collided with Eric's leg, causing his black plastic framed glasses to fall to the floor. Eric chuckled as he bent down to put his son's glasses back on.

"Gracias daddy." The two year old said as opened his hand and displayed Maxine's wedding ring.

"Pwetty ring. Mommy's ring?" He asked Eric as he handed him the ring. Eric slipped the ring back onto Maxine's left finger and winked at her.

"Yup, this is mommy's ring."

"I find it, I find it!" He sang as he climbed onto their bed and jumped up and down.

"You sure did, you found mommy's ring. And because you found it we get to celebrate by making cookies!" Maxine told him holding Eric's hand.

"Yay! Cookies, I like cookies!" Jordan screamed jumping off the bed onto the floor, running into the hallway. He stopped and turned around.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby." Maxine said going over to him, picking him up, and nuzzling noses with him.

"Daddy make cookies too?" Eric walked up behind Maxine and kissed her cheek.

"Yes mi hijo, daddy will cookies too."

"Cookie! Cookie! Cookie!" Jordan chanted as the three of them made their way to the kitchen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Okay so how many of you can so see Maxine losing her wedding ring? She is so spacey!! Anyway, how cute was that! And for the record, Eric decided he wanted Jordan to learn Spanish, that will come back later I promise. Now on to the next chapter! Review please and thank you! LOL!**


	15. For The Readers

For the Readers:

Just so you all know I'm changing my penname to Ad Hominem Argument. Jzcprc is fun but I wanted something more original. I'll keep reminding you guys just in case you forget! I hope the penname doesn't mean you guys will stop reading my work! Thanks for the continued support!


	16. Daddy and Izzie

**Never Felt This Way**

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters is mine except Tony**

**Chapter 15- Daddy and Izzie**

Isabella Riley Wolfe was out of bed and tip toed into her parent's room. Standing on the side her father slept on, she stood inches away from his face and tousled his hair with her small hands.

"Daddy?" Nothing. Ryan didn't even bat an eyelash. He was exhausted from the last case they had worked so he took the day off to recuperate. Isabella climbed onto the bed and flopped down on Ryan's back a couple of times. He still wasn't moving. With a loud sigh, Isabella put her mouth directly next to his ear.

"Daddy!" She screamed. Ryan yelped and rolled over onto the floor landing on top of Isabella.

"Daddy!" She squealed trying to push him off her tiny body. Realizing he'd landed on top of her he moved to get up but found he was tangled in a mass of comforter and sheets.

"Daddy off, I can't breathe!" She screamed close to tears. Ryan finally untangled himself from the attacking bed set. He sat up and began to inspect her to make sure he hadn't broken anything in her fragile body.

"Daddy's sorry princess." He said gathering her into his arms.

"Okie dokey, but daddy why you fall _on _Izzie?" She asked him raising a tiny eyebrow. Ryan thought she looked just like Calleigh when she did that.

"Because you scared me." He said tickling her. When their stomachs growled loudly Ryan picked her up, carried her into the kitchen, and sat her on the counter.

"What do you want for breakfast princess?" He asked standing in front of her so she wouldn't fall. Her tiny eyebrows scrunched in thought and then her face brightened.

"Choc-o-chip pan-a-cakes!" She squealed clapping her hands over her cheeks.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" Ryan asked his hazel eyes sparkling. He put her in her high chair as he made breakfast. They ate in comfort, cleaned up, and then made their way upstairs.

"What do you say we go to the beach today?" He asked as she came into his room.

"Izzie likes the beach!" The two year old shouted excitedly.

"Good let's clean our rooms and then we can go." Ryan made his bed then went to help Isabella with her room. Ryan gave her a bath and let her put her favorite swimsuit on. It was black with chunky straps that were red, white, and pink, with Tweety bird stitched onto the right breast. Ryan showered quickly and changed into his own trunks. Before they left, he grabbed two towels, her flip-flops, and a change of clothes for both of them and Isabella's beach toys. When they got to the beach, Izzie immediately ran to the water.

"Look at th wa-wa." She said pointing to the rolling waves that were crashing the shore.

"I know the water is pretty." Ryan said sitting next to her and digging his toes in the sand. They built a grand sand castle with a moat and played in the ocean until lunch. During their lunch, they watched a family of hermit crabs crawl by and Isabella picked one up and put it in Ryan's face.

"Izzie put that down!" Ryan said sternly, watching the ugly creature wiggle it's claws trying to get away.

"But Izzie take it home!" She pouted trying to put it in her bag.

"You are **NOT **taking that home. It's dirty." Ryan said taking the hermit crab between two fingers as if it were a dirty tissue.

"Daddy no dirty!" She said standing and cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Isabella Riley Wolfe you are not taking that home. End of discussion." Ryan said putting hand sanitizer on their hands.

"Okay." She said as she sat and resumed eating her lunch pouting nonetheless. As dusk drew closer, Ryan packed their belongings and they headed home. Ryan started dinner, a load of laundry, and bathed Izzie. He was finishing dinner when he heard Calleigh's key in the lock. Izzie ran from the kitchen to the front door in record speed.

"Mommy!" She said raising her arms for Calleigh to pick her up.

"Hi sweet pea." Calleigh greeted her picking her up and nuzzling noses with her. "How are you?" She asked her.

"Izzie good. Daddy felled on Izzie, then we had choc-o-chip pan-a-cakes, and then we goed to the beach, but daddy no let me have pet." She said in one breath and pouting.

"Slow down. What pet?" Ryan came into the room with a dish rag over his shoulder. He kissed Calleigh softly and then placed Izzie on the floor.

"We went to the beach and she wanted to bring the ugliest hermit crab home. It looked gross Cal." He said with a frown. Calleigh just laughed and kissed him again.

"You really need to get over this OCD, we have a toddler. There is no way you're going to be germ free babe. Now when did you fall on her? Are you okay? Is she okay?" She said looking at Ryan and then Izzie.

"We're fine. I'll just say one thing though. She is one heck of a wake up call." Ryan chuckled.

"So daddy and Izzie had a good day?" She asked Izzie, stooping down to be on her level.

"Yes we have good day mommy." Izzie said leading the way to the kitchen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Okay so one more non- Horatio and Natalia chapter then we're back on track with everyone's favorite couple. You guys have any ideas as to what sex you want their baby to be? Got any name suggestions? Let me know in the form of a review or PM!**


	17. Christian Emanuel Caine

**Never Felt This Way**

**Summary: This is just a bunch of one shots centering on the romantic relationships of Natalia/Horatio, CarWash, Alex and her husband OC Tony, Eric/Valera**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters is mine except Tony**

**A/N: So I'm sure you people thought I've abandoned these and frankly I did but I'm back! And I figured to make up for my utter lack of updating I'm going to give you the Nat and H chapter first! _I HAVE NATALIA DROP THE 'F' BOMB_… You have been warned. Kudos for Hominem! **

**Chapter 16- Christian Emanuel Caine **

Natalia growled as she rolled over and blindly reached for her phone.

"Kelly Pashay."

"Horatio? Baby what are you talking about?"

"Kelly Pashay. We can name him Kelly Pashay." Natalia hoisted herself from the bed and adjusted her phone as she walked towards the bathroom. At nine months pregnant, she was on mandatory maternity leave.

"It's 8 o'clock in the morning Horatio and you call me with some bitch ass name for our son? I want a divorce." She snarled. Horatio just chuckled.

"You'd think I would've figured that after two years of dating and ten months of marriage that you are not a morning person."

"Horatio…"

"Okay, okay. But Tal, you're due in three days and we have yet to name him." Horatio chided gently.

"Bye H." Natalia snipped as she hung up on him. Somewhere between the lather, rinse, and repeat process, wetness found it's way between her legs and the shower was not the source. Looking down, Natalia noticed the water change from clear to brown as a searing pain shot into her abdomen.

"FUCK!" She screamed as she grabbed onto the tile wall for support. Pain tore through her body like a hurricane through a trailer park. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Breathing deeply she immediately rinsed and dried off. Her contractions coming and going as they pleased. Thirty minutes later, she was pulling on a pair of jeans when she felt her son begin to push his way out of her body.

"Okay breathe… Natalia do not panic…" She told herself as she grabbed her phone and called Horatio.

"I see you've woken Mrs. Caine. Got a na-"

"Hor-Hor-Horatio… Please…"

"Tal? Baby what is it? What happened?" Horatio haphazardly threw the file he'd been working onto his desk, grab his Hummer keys, and ran from the lab before Natalia could take her next breath.

"He's coming…" She breathed heavily to him.

"Hang on baby I'm coming. Just breathe deep. Deep even brea-"

"Horatio…" Natalia was practically sobbing into the phone. Horatio flew down the streets of Miami trying to make it home to his wife. Screeching into the driveway, Horatio jumped from the SUV not bothering to turn it off and ran into his home.

"Natalia?" Horatio trained his ear towards their bedroom. Natalia's deep breaths could be heard over the thumping of his own heartbeat. Horatio took the time to call an ambulance, knowing Natalia was too far along for him to drive her safely. A grunt, moan, and a scream later he bolted up the steps and to her side.

"Hi…" She whispered through her tears as another contraction contorted her features.

"Ma'am." Horatio brushed some stray strands of hair from her sweaty face and kissed her cheek.

"Our baby's coming." He said, whether to himself or her neither cared.

AHHHHH!" Sirens could be heard in the distance, as Natalia let out a loud cry and grabbed hold of Horatio's hand.

"Hang on baby I can hear them. Do you hear them?" Natalia nodded but then let out a wail.

"I can't do this... Oh God, he's coming." She said as she latched onto his hand. A knock at the door signified the paramedics had arrived. As they loaded Natalia onto the stretcher, Horatio stood by patiently, waiting for them to move so he can be next to his wife. He watched as they poked and prodded, but once they arrived at the hospital he reached his breaking point.

"Sir, what is your occupation?" Horatio's blue eyes turned the color of the restless sea.

"I'm luitenant of the Miami Dade Crime Lab." The secretary tapped some keys on her keyboard and popped her gum loudly.

"You've been there how long?"

"1o Years." Horatio answered shortly.

"Does your job provide benefits?" Horatio had had enough.

"What the hell is? Do you want an interview? Where the hell did they take my-"

"Mr. Caine?" Natalia's doctor appeared in the hallway with a slightly amused look on his face.

"You planning on joining us anytime soon daddy?" Horatio nodded and followed the doctor down the corridor but not before he sent a death glare the secretary.

"Okay Natalia push." She thrashed her head from side to side.

"NO! It hurts. Horatio make it stop!" She whined.

"I can't baby. You have to push him out." Horatio said and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Natalia grunted and began to push.

"Okay good. Push again." Her doctor instructed pushed her legs back as she pushed forward.

"I really hate you Horatio." She seethed. Horatio just held her hand tighter.

"One more and we have his head out."

"OHHHHHH!!" She screamed as the infant's head produced itself.

"Okay take a deep breath and give me one more push and then you can meet your baby."

"AHHHHH!!" Natalia fell back against the pillows as she heard her son begin to cry.

"Do you want the honor of cutting the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked him with a smile. Horatio nodded and wiped his tears as he cut the cord. The nurse came and handed the baby over to Natalia who looked reverently at him.

"He's beautiful." She whispered.

"He is." Horatio said as the nurse took him away to be cleaned.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Forty-five minutes later Natalia was resting in her hospital room while Horatio sat next to his son's crib in the nursery.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go see mom." Horatio said to him. Horatio softly pushed open the door and took in her sleeping frame. He softly kissed her lips.

"Hey you."

"Christian Emanuel." Horatio said as Natalia opened her eyes and gazed at him.

"What?"

"Christian Emanuel Caine." Natalia pulled him down for a sweet kiss.

"I like it."

**A/N: You guys liked? Got something you want to see?**


End file.
